


The Inconvenient Truth

by habitate



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Omegaverse, Some reasonable omegas, Stupid Beta, Stupid alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habitate/pseuds/habitate
Summary: If someone had told him he would fall for an alpha with a sly grin, sparkling eyes and an over-inflated ego, Sungyeol would have packed his things and ran. Nobody told him that, and now he has nowhere left to escape.





	1. Love me tender

**Author's Note:**

> An alpha/beta/omega AU that actually concentrates of an alpha-beta relationship instead of the usual alpha-omega one

'Can you imagine an _alpha_ ever choosing a _beta_ over an _omega_?' Sungyeol asks and the room falls awfully quiet. 

He's been nothing but unbearable today, he knows, and he's doing everything in his power to make everyone around him feel the same. 

'I'm sure it’s happened' Sungjong says in a tiny voice, sounding awfully unconvincing.

'Sure' Sungyeol rolls his eyes at that 'But what about omegas? Can you even imagine something as absurd as one choosing a beta over an alpha?'

Because that can never happen. It's the same old alpha-omega dynamics where one cannot live without the other and the other needs the one to survive and they both need each other like fire and water, like earth and air and bla bla _bleah_. He could barf at how annoying it is. For betas like him, that is.

'I'm sure you’re aware of pact dynamics. It's not like alphas, omegas and betas cannot live together. As long as everyone's happy and basic needs are met, I fail to see why an omega wouldn’t choose a beta over an alpha'

It's Sunggyu, good old logical Sunggyu who speaks, trying to ease the tension in the room. Sungyeol hates and loves the man at the same time.

It's not like he wants to be this annoying but he cannot help himself today because Myungsoo promised. And Sungjong promised. They both promised that nothing would happen between them because _'he's your friend and I wouldn't want you to feel awkward'_ and _'you know I'm not looking for anything like that right now, Yeolie'_   but now, when the two are in the same room, they are throwing googly eyes at each other and it feels like betrayal.

Turns out his friends don't care about his well-being at all.

Typical alphas, typical omegas, as soon as they see each other, they cannot help but fuck.

Sungyeol hates it all so much it makes no sense how he, a freaking beta, only has alphas and omegas as friends. It _may_ have something to do with how he only hung out with alphas during his school years because _oh my god alphas are so cool_ and befriended only omegas during his studies because _oh my god all alphas suck_. So maybe it's his own fault and maybe he shouldn't have suggested that all his friends meet each other but  _wouldn't it be nice if we all got together at once_?  

He has three unmated omegas and three unmated alphas on his hands and what did he expect?

 _I should get a freaking Nobel prize in matchmaking_  Sungyeol thinks and sinks deeper into the couch. 

Sungjong and Myungsoo, his two best friends, are inexcusably drawn to each other. Not that he cares, no, it’s not like he's only had the longest crush on both of them. Not like he would ever ask if he can join in their little cocoon because Sunggyu can go and shove his pact dynamic up his sorry omega ass. He will never become a pathetic third wheel for a happy couple. He doesn't want to be a 'replacement' for an omega when the alpha feels like it or a 'stand-in' for an alpha when the omega needs some. 

Sungyeol is a strong, independent beta who needs no man (or an alpha, or an omega) to be happy. 

'You sure know how to brighten the mood, what a joy you are’ an especially annoying voice says and Sungyeol snaps his head in the direction of a certain Nam Woohyun.

So Woohyun is a completely different case altogether. He's not even particularly fond of him but he's always just stuck around. He's a friend of a friend who was a friend of a friend and, really, Sungyeol doesn't remember _how_ they met or why the alpha wormed his way into his life. All he knows is that he's here to stay and that's bad.

Nam Woohyun is all grease and unfounded pride. He's the most annoying alpha Sungyeol has ever met. For such a tiny creature (and maybe height is the only thing Sungyeol has on him) Woohyun surely makes up for his  _short_ ages with his over-inflated ego. Once Woohyun claimed he could have any omega at his feet in matter of minutes and then stayed true to his words, seducing three of Sungyeol's colleagues during lunch break. Sungyeol's never invited him over to his workplace again and his colleagues have stopped pestering him about Woohyun.

'You may leave if you want. Not that I care' Sungyeol snaps and the tension is back up. That suits him just fine. He didn't plan on making them comfortable so that they could get together, form their happy families, birth their lovely pups and leave him forgotten in a ditch.

'Ah, let's talk about something else. How's work, everyone?' this time it's Dongwoo who tries to ease the tension, bless him, because Sungyeol actually likes Dongwoo - he's the most neutral alpha he's ever known and he may have even mistaken him for a beta at first - but he's going to go easy on Dongwoo today. Today Sungyeol's set on sabotaging himself and everyone's attempts at stopping it. 

'Nothing much. Just a bunch of horny alphas and omegas roaming around. I guess it's really the season' he shrugs, receiving glares from at least five of his six friends. Myungsoo doesn't glare because he's pathetic. He barely qualifies as an alpha at all. Sungyeol thinks even he could dominate him easily if he only tried hard enough.

Sunggyu brings his hand to his face and rubs his eyes. Sungjong shifts uncomfortably in his seat because he's in a suppressed heat and there's three unmated alphas around. Howon is out of it, ignoring everyone who's talking to, at or with him. Dongwoo tries his best to smile and laugh but there's obvious _need_ in his eyes and Myungsoo, well, Myungsoo is his usual stoic self except for that he’s now throwing glances at Sungjong. 

And then there's Woohyun. 

'You sure it's the alphas and omegas who are horny because it seems like a certain beta around here is acting like a bitch in heat’

Did he mention he hated Woohyun? Because he really hated Woohyun. 

Sunggyu's shoulders slump even more, Dongwoo stops smiling and Sungjong stares at him with a scared expression. Woohyun said the b-word and everyone knows how much Sungyeol hates the b-word. He hates being called a beta, to be reminded that he's a beta, to  _be_ a beta, so everyone avoids the topic. But not Woohyun. Never Woohyun.

'Fuck you, alpha' Sungyeol spats

'That's not how it works, beta' Woohyun spats back 

'I'm sure you can try widening your horizon with that ass of yours'

'I'm sure you have narrowed yours completely with the lack of yours'

’Go eat a dick’

’Are you offering yours?’

Sungyeol wants to slap him if he wasn't scared of losing his hand in the process but it's Sunggyu who stops the drama in making. 

'Will the both of you just shut the fuck up?'

It's always Sunggyu. Good old reliable Sunggyu who's there for him when there's trouble brewing, except for that this time Woohyun growls at Sunggyu because  _of course he does_.

Woohyun's a freaking alpha and Sunggyu's just an omega and Sungyeol cannot help thinking how both would be fucking within seconds if he let them. On that note, actually, Sungyeol thinks he's done enough damage and gets up, leaving for the door.

He's sick of them all. 

'I'm leaving' he adds just to make sure that everyone knows what he's doing (which he already made very obvious) and slams the door after himself. Then he stops and realises that he's miscalculated something. It’s his own apartment he just rushed out of. The logical solution would be to go back and apologise but he isn’t logical. He goes to a park and sits on a bench for a couple of hours instead.  No one comes looking for him and he didn't expect them to (or maybe he did. At least he hoped).

 

-

 

He goes back only when he's sure all of his friends are gone, hating on the love that's in the air around him. Alphas and omegas go hand in hand in parks, in cafes, in streets, staring longingly into each other's eyes, hands groping where they shouldn't be groping and, really, it all just kind of sucks.

Sungyeol slams his apartment door so hard he worries about the damages right after. He cannot afford any repairs right now because he bought himself a new car that he still needs to pay off So maybe he should learn controlling his temper. 

It's dark and quiet and it feels like home, his home, which is exactly how it should feel. 

He slips off his shoes, nudging them away somewhere, and goes straight to his bedroom. He really wants nothing more than to sleep right now. He has a nice apartment, he admits to himself, when he changes into some slacks and an old t-shirt and sinks into the soft mattress. The ceilings are high, air condition works perfectly and the window-  Sungyeol lets out a shriek when he realises that someone's standing there. The next moment a hands clasps over his mouth and a voice warns him to 'shut the hell up'.

Great.

It's fucking Nam Woohyun.

'You sure took your sweet time' he hisses in his ear, his free hand tracing down his sides ‘Knew very well I would be waiting here for you. Did you enjoy making me wait?’ 

So ok, maybe he has a thing going on with Woohyun but it's a nothing so it doesn't matter. Sometimes they fool around, so what, but it's because Woohyun doesn't care and Sungyeol's too busy to get himself a real boyfriend.

He tries freeing his mouth from the other's grip but the bastard is using his alpha strength. This is the exact reason he hates being a beta. Betas do not have the strength that alphas possess or the defence mechanisms that omegas use. They're just kind of... there. Like they just happened to exist in this alpha-omega dominated world. There's no heartbreaking beta-alpha love stories, no beta-omega dramas, no beta-heroes, no movies about the mundane beta lives. Fine, there may be some but nobody cares about those. They lack the passion and excitement that alpha-omega dynamics bring so everyone just skips them like they don't even exist. 

'You're the most annoying beta I have ever had my pleasure of knowing' Woohyun hisses as he sinks his teeth into Sungyeol's shoulder. He cries out it pain. 

Right, there's one more thing. Betas don't mate or get mated.

'Screw off' Sungyeol groans after he's stayed still for long enough. That's when he has a chance to shove Woohyun off of himself. He knows exactly when the other loses his concentration, starting to rut against him because this has happened before 'I'm not a freaking omega so knock it off’ he adds when inspecting his shoulder. The wound is all red and it hurts. 

‘Then stop acting like one’ Woohyun says with his eyes threateningly red- a sign that Sungyeol’s really done it this time. 

He pounces without giving him a warning to escape but, if Woohyun has his alpha strength, Sungyeol's has his killer legs that he uses to his advance. He manages to kick Woohyun mid-jump, grinning in satisfaction when he hears the other falls onto the floor with a sickening thud. He really hopes he breaks something this time. Sadly, he never does. 

'I'm going to kill you' Woohyun says as he looks up from the floor and Sungyeol nods.

'I want to see you try'

That's when Woohyun pounces again and Sungyeol dashes for the door. He manages to slam it right into the other's face before he picks up the handle in his hand and curses. They're going to destroy his nice apartment. Again. 

Woohyun throws the door open and there's blood on his face now and Sungyeol panics. He throws the stupid handle away and scrambles off to the kitchen, the worst possible place he could choose because there are forks and knives and other sharp things. Last time something like this happened he had to drink juice from cups for a month because they broke all of his glass. Considering that he doesn’t want to destroy his kitchen again, Sungyeol takes a sharp turn to the left in an attempt to flee the apartment, only to be stopped by a very angry, very bleeding Woohyun. He's panting, intimidating, overpowering and- _Fuck_ Sungyeol thinks as he backs away, he's in big trouble now. 

'I'm sorry but I'm not particularly affected by your display of manliness. You must be mistaking me for a pathetic omega' he says even when his knees go weak from fear ‘How about you knock it off and leave like the civilised person that you never learned to be?’

So maybe his glass is not the first thing on his mind when he's faced with a furious Nam Woohyun. 

'Is that what you really think of your friends? I'm sure Sunggyu-hyung would love to hear that all omegas are pathetic' 

'I'm sure Sunggyu-hyung can go fuck himself or- even better- you can go fuck him' Sungyeol spats, suddenly defensive. Somehow the thought of Woohyun finding Sunggyu interesting hurts him.

Woohyun stops at the words, his angers dying down and eyes flickering back to normal. 

'Wait. So is that what this is really about?' he asks, his voice filled with concern and something else, something Sungyeol doesn't want to acknowledge but he's pretty sure it's _pity_. 'You're jealous of Sunggyu? You think I'm going to fuck him?'

Sungyeol huffs, hands protectively crossed over his chest.

'Why wouldn't you?' he shrugs 'He's an unmated omega and he's awesome. He has his own company, he knows how to take control of things, he doesn't annoy you like I do. I bet he's going to treat you real well'

'Are you advertising?' Woohyun lifts an eyebrow.

'Are you interested?'

They glare at each other, some of the previous tension coming back. 

'And what will you do if I actually take up on that offer?' Woohyun takes a step closer, his eyes challenging the beta. Sungyeol stands his ground because he’s not going to budge an inch. He's going to show the stupid alpha that it doesn't matter what he thinks. Betas can hold their own against alphas. They are not just background characters in the alpha-omega filled world. They matter and their feelings matter.

'I won't do a thing. I'm definitely not going to cry my eyes out in a pillow because of some trash like you'

'No, you definitely won't' Woohyun agrees and takes another step forwards. 

Now it's Sungyeol's turn to rise an eyebrow.

'And what about you? Isn’t it high time you settle down, marry someone cute and get several litters of pups? What you’re doing chasing some stupid beta's ass that’s no good for you?’

'I thought you weren't interested'

'I'm not'

'You're ridiculous'

Woohyun is very close to him now and has to look up. It gives Sungyeol immense pleasure because at least he's got the upper hand somewhere, even if it's just his height. 

'So what you're going to do, alpha?'

They are face to face now (or face to neck, really) and all that's left is to see who's going to back down first.

'I'm going to teach you a lesson, beta' Woohyun answers and Sungyeol sputters.

'What's an alpha got to teach a beta? You're mistaking me for something completely else, darling'

'And you're forgetting the order of things, sunshine' Woohyun groans and grabs Sungyeol's neck. He gasps in surprise because this is new. All the other times Woohyun threatened to kill him he kind of _assumed_ he won't but this time - 

'Betas are subordinate to alphas. They may even take omega's place when none are available' Woohyun drags him down to his eye level, staring right into his face. Sungyeol chokes out a weak 'but there are' before the alpha throws him against the kitchen island. 

'So maybe I don't want one' he presses against Sungyeol's back and he can feel him growing hard 'Maybe I want to make  _you_  into my little obedient bitch instead’ he says to which Sungyeol has nothing to add. He finds this absolutely repulsing and maybe a bit hot. 

‘Good luck trying’ he hisses and the next thing he knows is his shirt is being ripped apart. Woohyun's hands are all over his skin, pressing roughly into his sensitive spots. He tries resisting but trembles under the other's touch, his sensitive skin betraying him once again.  Woohyun's hands are at his waist now, going down to his slacks and sliding in. He gasps when the other grabs him, growing even harder than he already is. 

He really _really_ wants to resist but he's weak to Woohyun's touch. It's been a while, a month or longer, and with the stupid alpha-omega hormones floating all over his working place, he's been feeling unusually restless as well.

'So in the end you really were just horny' Woohyun says, almost disappointed, and Sungyeol laughs. So maybe he was.

The next thing that goes is his pants, Woohyun's hard cock pressed against the crack of his ass. Sungyeol squirms uncomfortably at that. He fears that in the heat of the moment Woohyun will forget, that he will press inside of him unprepared and hurt him. 

'I'm not an omega' he whispers almost inaudibly when he feels the other prodding against his entrance 'I’m not built that way. You can't do it like that'.

Woohyun grabs his chin in response, turning his head and kissing him 'I know' he tells him as he looks into his eyes 'Idiot' he adds and kisses him again.

 

-

 

They end up stumbling to the bedroom. Sungyeol cannot remember the last time they did it on a bed. 

Woohyun throws him down, crawling over him and staring in his face.  Sungyeol looks up almost coyly because he's been acting like a complete ass all afternoon just to get to this point.

'Can you, like, just ask me next time?' Woohyun kisses him without giving him the opportunity to answer and Sungyeol melts into the touch. He could, probably, but instead he keeps teasing him, testing him because he cannot accept that Woohyun would prefer having him over an omega, any omega. That's just how the world works. Biologically alphas and omegas are compatible while betas- they just do their own thing -

All his worries disappear the moment Woohyun opens his mouth, their tongues sliding against each other with a pleasant friction. Woohyun's hands go down to his hard cock, starting to stroke him, and it feel pretty amazing. He really wants nothing more than to lose himself in the other's touch and the alpha is being nice to him, his thumb flicking over the tip to gather the precum. His touches are just the way Sungyeol likes, his other hand sliding to caress his hair softly. Sungyeol thinks he's going to come soon but, of course,  _of course_ it's never that easy. When Woohyun cups the base of his dick to prevent him from releasing and tugs at his hair to the point where it hurts, he knows he's in deep trouble.

'Now tell me stupid, childish, idiot beta' Woohyun asks as he licks his neck 'How much more longer are you going to test me? Don't you ever get tired of your own silly games? Have you gone delirious from the hopes of breaking me?' 

Woohyun yanks his hair back harder and Sungyeol lets out a painted moan. 

'Owww, let go you bastard, it hurts' 

He sooner will lose his scalp than give into Nam Woohyun. 

'Yeah, it's meant to hurt' the alpha hisses and yanks some more. 

'OW!' Sungyeol yells louder this time- thanks god for soundproof walls- and tries to shove the other away. He should probably be more careful because Woohyun's other hand is still around his dick and he kind of forgot until the other thugs on it harshly. 

'YOU MOTHERFUCKING-'

Another thug. 

'Fine-FINE! I'm sorry' Sungyeol feels like he's given up way too quickly but it's his dick and he only has one. 

'So what?' Woohyun asks, his grip not loosening, neither on his dick nor his scalp. ‘What do I care for some insincere apology?’

Sungyeol glares.

'Then what else do you want?' 

Woohyun thugs again and Sungyeol's convinced he's going to become a bald eunuch.  

'Hmm, I don't know. Maybe some truthfulness from your filthy lying mouth for once?'

'Fine! Then ask me anything' Sungyeol replies, swallowing the  _asshole_ that almost escapes him.

Woohyun loosens his grip while still keeping a good hold and Sungyeol feels like he can finally breathe again. 

'Alright, beta, let's hear you talk' he leans in, smiling at him sweetly 'Tell me' and his hand starts stroking him again 'Why did you invite all your omega and alpha friends to meet today?'

'Because I wanted them to become friends?' Sungyeol says innocently but, when he feels the other's grip tightening around him, he quickly changes his answer 'Okok- because I wanted to see if they would all keep their promises and stay away each other. I hate how they always act so holy even when they are nothing more than their fucking hormones'

Woohyun shakes his head at that and 'tsks', starting to move his hand again. 

'Have I ever told you you're the most stupid creature I have ever met? Because you're absolutely empty-brained'

'Yeah, many times, actually' Sungyeol huffs, his cheeks reddening. He doesn’t want to give in just like that but he wants the other to be nice to him.

'Good, never forget that' Woohyun smiles as he looks at him. For a while he does nothing but moves his hand up and down his length, making his feel pleasant but not enough. Sungyeol hopes that the interrogation is over but - 

'And were you jealous of Sunggyu because you thought I would fuck him? Did you think you would get abandoned?'

Sungyeol curses under his breath because he knew _that_ question was coming. He really doesn't want to answer it. When Woohyun yanks at his hair he mutters a single 'yes' and hopes the alpha didn't hear it. 

'And were you jealous that Myungsoo and Sungjong were attracted to each other because you want them for yourself?'

Woohyun's eyes are reddening when he asks that, boring into his Sungyeol's very soul, and he feels like he's stuck between a rock and a hard place with nowhere to hide.

'I might have been a little jealous?' A squeeze. 'Fine, fine! I have a crush on them so what!?'

 

-

 

When Sungyeol’s mind catches up with what's happening, he's on his stomach, face in the pillow and Woohyun's hard dick is pressed against his back. 

'Aren't you just all kinds of a hypocrite, sunshine. You're allowed to have crushes left and right and I cannot even look at another man'

Which, admittedly, sounds really bad but Sungyeol swears he didn't mean it like that. Woohyun's hand is on the small of his back, sliding lower until he parts his cheeks and stops at his entrance. His fingers are slick with Sungyeol's precum and he pushes them inside, less kindly than the other would have preferred but he accepts them nonetheless. Woohyun works him open a bit too fast, a bit too roughly, and, when he pushes inside, it feels a bit too soon.

Sungyeol ignores the pain, welcoming the burn and feeling like he deserves to be punished. 

Woohyun's slams inside him unkindly, his hands holding his waist while he thrusts in and out of him easily. Hot pleasure creeps through Sungyeol's whole body as the other's length rubs against his prostate, stimulating the bundle of nerves and making him mewl in response to each new move. His own dick grows hard, obviously recovered from the previous mistreatment, and he wants to touch himself. When his hand creeps lower, Woohyun captures it and pins it down on the mattress with his own. 

Fine, he can wait, Sungyeol thinks as he allows himself to fall deeper into the mattress. 

He doesn't want this to end for he feels safe as long as they're connected like this; as long as Woohyun's with him and cannot leave to find himself another guy, another omega, he's happy. Maybe it's pathetic but he's only a beta.

'You're so quiet, too quiet' Woohyun whispers in his ear, his movements becoming slower and softer 'Thinking stupid thoughts again? For a guy without a brain you sure love to overthink' he kisses the side of his jaw, one of his hands sliding to Sungyeol’s stomach and urging him to straighten up. His back is pressed against Woohyun's chest and if feels extremely erotic to be positioned like that. 

'I'm not overthinking anything. For a guy who claims liking me, you sure insult me a lot' he whispers back, turning his head more until their lips are connecting.

They kiss with a tenderness Sungyeol hasn't felt in a long time, his eyes fluttering close. He's enjoying the moment when their bodies are touching and he can hear Woohyun’s heart beating. 

'I would choose a beta over an omega any day' Woohyun tells him as they part 'I chose you after all'

Sungyeol blinks at that but has no time to mull the new information over as Woohyun slams into his body, tearing ragged moans out of his throat. One of Sungyeol's hands reaches back into the unruly mane that is Woohyun’s hair while the other falls lower. He can feel the alpha nipping at his shoulder, the wound from before still red and hurting and that's when Sungyeol wonders if maybe all those stories about the unbreakable mating bond are over-exaggerated. Whatever he and Woohyun are sharing is not a mating bond but there's something. Sungyeol feels like he belongs to Woohyun and Woohyun feels like he belongs to him.

'Don't leave me' he mutters moments before Woohyun comes and, as soon as those words leave his mouth, he hopes the other didn't hear them. He comes soon after, a silent scream forming on his lips before he falls into the mattress, his body completely spent.

 

-

 

‘Sooo.... you really don’t want to fuck Sunggyu?’ Sungyeol lies in the bed, observing the other’s face carefully as if trying to catch any signs of dishonesty there. His legs refuse to move, his skin feels sticky and disgusting, and his head is completely empty.

‘Well, actually, now that you're mentioning it- he is kind of hot’ Woohyun looks back at him with a brilliantly smile.

Fucking Nam Woohyun, Sungyeol curses and rolls over.

'Then go and do exactly that, see if I care' he forces himself out of the bed, fuming.

He's going to take a shower and then he's going to eat and then he's going to kick that bastard out. 

'Hey, Sungyeol!' Woohyun's voice stops him as he's almost at the bathroom's door. He turns back to look at him questioningly.

'I won't' the alpha says as he flips him off.


	2. Love me sweet

Although he’s heard of the saying _kettle calling the pot black,_  he can’t help himself.

He still hates alphas, omegas, their bonds, their pups and-

‘Can you imagine it? Sungjong and Myungsoo really got together. Told me about it yesterday’ 

-and Sungjong and Myungsoo. He hates them.

Woohyun looks up at him from the sink, unfazed, continuing to brush his teeth.

‘Should I act surprised for you to feel better or skip the act and say that I expected it?’

‘Whatever, stupid alpha, you wouldn’t understand’

‘No I really wouldn’t’ Woohyun agrees.

Sure it may be a little hypocritical of Sungyeol to judge them as he's fucking Nam Woohyun from time to time but nobody knows and they aren't _really_ together so it doesn't count. 

Sungjong and Myungsoo called him yesterday, crying and sounding all apologetic (Sungjong may have done all the crying), trying to explain how they couldn’t help falling in love. Sungyeol isn't all that _against_ them being together since he's almost given up on his crush by now, but he's still pissed. They promised him and broke their promise within a week. 

‘Since when do you have a toothbrush here?’ Sungyeol wonders as he looks at Woohyun, annoyed at how domestic this feels. They are not a thing. They will never be a thing. They do not cuddle or promise sweet nothings to each other. Woohyun sometimes comes over and they fuck. That's it.

Woohyun spits into the sink, then gargles some water into his throat before he spits again.

‘Weren't you the one who complained that morning breaths suck? I'm only doing this to please your sorry ass’ he looks Sungyeol up and down, mulling something over in his mind, before shaking his head and muttering 'so not worth it'.

Then he leaves for the kitchen, Sungyeol yelling ‘at least make something good for a change’ after him, feeling deeply insulted. It’s only because the sex is good, he reminds himself, because otherwise Woohyun is a pain to deal with. He would sooner fuck a broom than let the stupid alpha move in but that's not something the other wouldn't suggest anyway. They positively hate each other.

Sungyeol's not left to brood on his own for too long, his phone coming to life in his pocket, startling the living shit out of him as Myungsoo’s name appears on the screen. 

Shit.

Now he has to deal with those two and give them his blessing. Probably will have to explain that he doesn’t mind as well - although he does - that they start their domestically sweet life together. The only thing stopping him from telling them to fuck off is Woohyun and his annoying over-inflated ego. Woohyun thinks Sungyeol’s attitude is unreasonable and that he has no rights denying Myungsoo and Sungjong their happiness. He has a lot to say about that but instead he sighs and walks to the kitchen, informing Woohyun that Myungsoo is calling.

'So answer it?' 

‘I don't want to. I know what he's going to say and I don't like it. I’m not their mother’

‘True that. You’re more like the evil stepmother' Woohyun grins as he fishes eggs and some bacon out of the fridge. Sungyeol wonders since when does he keep fresh produce in his fridge before yielding to the phone and picking it up. He really doesn't want to repeat their activities from some nights ago. Remembering Woohyun's touch still making his skull and dick hurt. It may be fun from time to time but only with a regularity of once or twice a year, not more. 

‘Yes, Soo, I'm listening’ he says as he leans against a chair, watching Woohyun getting a pan out and humming happily as he starts _his_ electric stove top.

‘How are you?’ Myungsoo’s hesitating at first but when he talks, Sungyeol feels his heart melting (a bit) ‘You’re my best friend, Sungyeol. I swear I didn’t plan for this to happen and I respect our friendship of ten years but love’s love and this time it was simply meant to be. I hope you can forgive me for that.’

It sounds exactly like something Sungjong would write which is fine, he guesses, because at least Myungsoo made the effort to read it out loud. He waits for a couple of seconds to not seem _too_ nice and forgiving before he speaks up.

‘Fine. I forgive you two. Now put on Sungjong and stop acting like you care’

Myungsoo doesn’t even protest when he hands the phone to the other.

'We're coming over' is the first thing he hears when Sungjong's cheerful voice takes over. It makes Sungyeol's heart drop and crawl away somewhere on the carpet, somewhere far away from him. 

'What do you mean by you're coming over?' he can feel his feet growing heavy, cold sweat breaking out on his forehead. They can't come over, not while- and he glances over to where Woohyun is flipping the omelette in the air - not while that _thing_ is still in his kitchen.

'We just so happened to be in the area and your place is like 10 minutes away so we're going to drop by. Not like it's a bother, right? You never invite anyone over anyway so Bye!' Sungjong says and Sungyeol stares at the receiver as the line goes dead. All thoughts in his head screech to halt. Woohyun is here in his apartment, whipping up some kind of a breakfast, Myungsoo and Sungjong are on their way to him and-

_Oh shit_

He barges into Woohyun's personal space with all the authority that he doesn't posses, looking the alpha up and down. 

'Leave' he demands, whimpering inwardly when Woohyun looks back with an unimpressed scowl. Then he resumes cooking.

'No, seriously, leave. Sungjong and Myungsoo's coming over and I cannot have you here' his authority lasts exactly ten seconds before he returns to whining.

'So what?'

'So what? SO WHAT?' he yells in disbelief, trying to make the alpha understand 'There's no reason for you to be around here at this time, especially not making breakfast in my kitchen. If they find you here they may think that we're - we're- like- _together_ ' he mumbles the last part, almost feeling ashamed when the words leave his mouth. Because they are definitely NOT together.

'God forbid if they do' Woohyun's shakes his head, not budging an inch. Sungyeol whines some more, throws up his hands in desperation, tries to shove Woohyun out of his kitchen, before he gives up and retreats. Stupid alphas and their stupid strength. He needs to think of something else and _fast_ because Woohyun is very unreasonable. 

He does the only thing he can think of and calls Sungjong. 

'We're almost there, hyung!'

_Great_

'About that' he mumbles, rubbing his forehead 'I didn't clean my house yesterday and it's a mess so you really cannot come here-' he thinks he hears Woohyun snorting at the back 'so how about we meet up in the cafe nearby? You remember the one that you liked? The one they have pecan cookies and caramel frappuchino? I heard they have a special offer now and I _really_ want to get it so I'll be waiting there for you guys. Downstairs' he adds and ends the call before the younger can start protesting. 

As far as lying goes, he's perfected the ability to a crime and mostly thanks to one particularly difficult alpha.   

'I hope you choke on your breakfast' he groans before leaving. 

Woohyun just chuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My WooYeol babies are adorable. I love them both a lot.


	3. Never let me go

Sungyeol's staring. He knows he is but it's really not his fault. He cannot help it because Woohyun's just lying there, motionless, and asking to be stared _at_.

He has two eyes, two ears, a pair of lips, one nose - nothing out of ordinary. His hair is black and it looks soft. He may even feel the urge to pet it yet he resists. He's not going to pet Woohyun's head, he will absolutely not.

Woohyun's handsome but not crazy handsome like Myungsoo. He doesn't have the charms Sunggyu has. He isn't fun like Dongwoo, sweet like Sungjong or sexy like Howon. Considering everything, Woohyun's kind of average. He's your average somewhat attractive - somewhat charming - somewhat sexy - somewhat fun - somewhat sweet guy. But so is Sungyeol. Maybe it's their destiny to be average together.

He leans closer to observe his sleeping face more carefully, as if it's the subject he has to write his thesis on.

He looks really peaceful but so do most people when sleeping. He's not cute, exactly, and he's snoring a bit. From close up Sungyeol can see every bump, every pore. He can even count his eyelashes -there's not too many - and see the very fine lines stitching across his skin.

He's really not all that attractive from up close.

Woohyun's chest rises and falls slowly. It goes up and then it goes back down, and then it goes back up and then back down. It's a thing that chests do so it's nothing spectacular, really, although Woohyun's chest is quite nice and defined. He's very proud of his abs and Sungyeol thinks his abs are fine but not that great as he makes them out to be.

He can admit that Woohyun has nice skin. He takes good care of his skin so it's smooth and soft to touch, with a healthy glow and fine baby-like hair. He reaches out almost unaware when-

'What are you doing?' Sungyeol startles when Woohyun asks, looking at the one half-lidded eye looking at him. His voice is groggy from sleep and Sungyeol shrinks back. He was staring so intensely he didn't realize the other had awakened.

'Nothing'

'You sure of it?'

'Yeah’ he breathes out, trying to calm down his racing heart

‘Just wondering how uncomfortable it must be sleeping on the couch'

'And whose fault is that?' Woohyun huffs as he stretches his arms over his head.

'Yours, obviously' Sungyeol answers. He kicked Woohyun out of the bed yesterday for snoring too loudly.

 

-

 

Woohyun looks at the sleeping body beside him and frowns.

Sungyeol's splayed all over the bed, long limbs everywhere. He takes up entirely too much space, his mouth half open and his eyelashes fluttering every time he breaths through his nose. He has really long eyelashes.

Usually the alpha cannot as much as look at the other without waking him up. The stupid beta startles at everything, complains even if he’s simply breathing _too loudly_ next to him. As far as Woohyun's concerned, if a person cannot sleep because of someone else’s breathing, they are broken and need to be thrown out.

This time, however, the beta is completely out of it. Their last night together was a bit... long.

Woohyun swings his legs over his side of the bed - since when did this become his side of the bed? - and tiptoes to where his phone should be located. He find it in the back pocket of the pants he so carelessly discarded on the floor last night. Somewhere in the back of him mind he decides that the last night wasn't all that bad because they were acting almost civil for most of it, screaming at each other only a couple of times. It almost seemed like progress, almost-

He locates his phone, holding it in his hand victoriously as he tiptoes back to the bed. Doing his best to be as quiet as possible, he crawls towards the younger and looms over him. He grins happily at his own genius as he takes a couple of incriminating photos of him sleeping. He tries to take really unflattering ones but somehow they all end up cute. We wonders if they really are cute or he finds them cute, which is a terrifying thought in itself. Finally he grows tired of whatever he’s doing and lies down beside the other, keeping the camera focused on Sungyeol’s face. He's recording the soft breaths falling from his lips and he isn't quite sure why he's doing this but he's convinced Sungyeol would kill him if he knew.

He wants to reach out and brush a loose strand of hair away from the other's face, run a finger down to his heart-shaped lips, circle his chin and go lower to press a hand against his hard chest...instead he keeps staring at the camera, wondering what's wrong with him.

Woohyun likes Sungyeol, he's always known that. He's not as ignorant as the other to deny it but he's also never liked him quite like _this_. He’s never liked him enough to pull him close and cuddle, to want to wake up to him every morning looking at his stupid face, to cook him meals so that he eats well and doesn’t lose too much wight. But now he does and that scares him. This was never supposed to be a big deal, never supposed to go this far. Woohyun should have grown tired by now, found himself a nice omega, start a family, live happily ever after...and Sungyeol should be doing whatever it is that betas do. Alphas and betas doesn't go together well. They cannot completely satisfy each other's needs and yet, yet-

why does Woohyun feel so complete sleeping next to the unruly creature if it's not meant to be?

'What are you doing?' Sungyeol's groggy voice rips him out of his thoughts, forcing a very unmanly screech out of him as his whole body shoots upwards like a rocket ready to be launched. Sungyeol's eyes are open now, his whole face extremely pissed, a hand already reaching for his phone. Woohyun quickly discards it somewhere on the floor.

'I was checking my messages'

'Oh were you?' the beta narrows his eyes as he props himself up on his elbows, looking at the other like he's just committed a crime.

'You sure you weren't taking any pictures?' he asks, Woohyun's heart dropping at that. He lets out a fake laugh, shaking his head in disbelief.

'Why would I take pictures of your ugly mug? Really? Don't flatter yourself. What would I ever do with my phone filled with trash' he grins but his heart clenches at the hurt he notices in the other’s eyes. Is he making a mistake by pretending that everything is alright? Could the beta possibly have any kind of feelings for him?

'Well, not like I would ever consider taking photos of you either' Sungyeol grumbles and rolls over to his side ‘I absolutely hate you’ he adds, dragging the covers over his head.


	4. You have made my life

The moment Sungyeol lifts up his eyes and sees Woohyun talking to Sunggyu, time slows down for him.

He’s never experienced that before, thought it only happened during terrible accidents when the brain slowed down and flashed all your life in front of your eyes, but it’s happening to him, right now, because of **_Woohyun_**.

The way the alpha smiles at Sunggyu when his arm rest on his in a soft touch, the way the skin around Woohyun's eyes crinkle when he smiles, the little crow feet appearing alongside the tender smile... Sungyeol closes his eyes but then turns his face away as well, not trusting himself to stop looking. He has no rights to be angry, he reminds himself, because they aren’t together. Even if lately it felt like they were, there's nothing between him and Woohyun. There cannot be anything.

‘Yeollie!’ the omega calls when he notices him standing there awkwardly with his bag in his hands, and he forces himself to look back at the older. A smile decorates his stiff features; he feels like a wooden doll, the skin dragged across the skull so tightly he can barely move a muscle.

‘I’m so glad seeing you, Sunggyu hyung’ he calls back, waving his arm. He doesn’t trust himself with looking at Woohyun. For the first time he’s met him, he's scared of the other's reaction.

Is the alpha disappointed that he interrupted them? Angry, maybe? Is Woohyun angry with him? Sungyeol didn’t meant to intrude, he swears, but Dongwoo insisted and he was convincing. He agreed only because he thought it would be him, Dongwoo and Sunggyu going on the trip but then there’s also Howon. And Woohyun. He is going to third-weel this party so hard he will become a tricycle.

Sungyeol feels sick to the stomach. Maybe he should call the whole thing off.

‘Did you get everything?’ Sunggyu's eyes rake over him as he comes closer, his arm lowering onto Sungyeol’s own. The omega is sweet but convincing, authority that makes the people around him listen evident in his voice.

'Yeah' Sungyeol nods, glancing at the bag he packed without having the slightest idea what he actually needed. He's never been to an outdoor trip before. He prefers to stay in the comfort of his own apartment. But theoretically, he does love nature.

‘No need to worry about me, hyung. I’ve got my sleeping bag, my water, my... food?... I didn’t know what kind of meat everyone likes so I just bought everything?'

He still hasn't looked at Woohyun although he can feel his presence now. He can feel the other's eyes on him, persistent, overpowering, but he refuses to turn and acknowledge that _yes_ , he's there and _yes_ he's going to be there for the rest of the trip.

Three days. He cannot believe he agreed to three days of this.

'Good' Sunggyu nods with satisfaction. Then he's looking around the next moment, as if searching for something, before asking to no one but himself. 'Aren't Dongwoo and Howon back yet? Aish, I sent those kids to get the van, not to play around' he chides, shaking his head. He takes the backpack off his shoulders, shaking once he's gotten it off, and then he does the unimaginable.

'You two stay here' he says, putting the bag down at Sungyeol's feet, 'I'll find those two' and leaves them alone.

Sungyeol looks at the ground, feeling like his whole body is frozen over. His heart is uncharacteristically uneasy. He hasn't done anything wrong. Woohyun hasn't done anything wrong. So why does he feel like there's a story between them that hasn't been written yet?

'So-' the alpha speaks, finally, when Sunggyu is out of earshot and his hand reaches towards Sungyeol. He flinches away from him. For the first time since he's arrived here, he looks at him. What he finds is not anger, nor disappointment, instead Woohyun looks almost... sad? Sungyeol blinks away his surprise, confusion taking over. Isn't Woohyun against him joining their little get-together? Isn't he against Sungyeol getting in the way of him and Sunggyu?

'So?' he asks back, sounding almost accusing. He looks around, trying to find an excuse to put his eyes anywhere else but on the other's face. He doesn't know why but Woohyun's sadness is distressing him more that his anger ever could.

'So you didn't agree to come with me but agreed to come with Dongwoo?'

What?

Sungyeol's head snaps back immediately.

'When did you ever-' he starts, accusingly, but then a conversation, at the table, early morning, sun playing in the alpha's unruly mane, eyes sparkling and mouth wrapped around a golden toast with orange marmalade... and the way Woohyun's voice sounded, playful, filled with sweetness, maybe a bit hopeful, when he asked Sungyeol if he didn't want to spend three nights with him, in the wilderness, tent and insects included, and an old, uncomfortable mattress... Did Woohyun really ask him to go on this trip that time?

Sungyeol opens his mouth to speak without knowing what's going to come out, but then the van's old engine comes roaring, Sunggyu's complaining and Dongwoo's laughing chasing their moment away. Sungyeol picks up the omega's bag and they both climb into the vehicle without saying another word.

 

-

 

'Personally I don't agree that unmated alphas and omegas cannot be friends. Even though the evidence is there, the prejudice still persists. It makes everyone's lives so much more difficult' Sungyeol hears as he looks at the menacing mechanism created for the sole purpose of torturing him and maybe building a tent. At the fireplace Sunggyu is passionately debating omega rights with Howon who looks like he would rather be _in_ the fire than listening to the older. Sunggyu is very passionate about the subject, of course he is, because as an omega himself...

Sungyeol throws down the poles in frustration, accusingly looking at them as he stalks over to where he discarded the instruction from before.

 _W_ _ho cannot figure out how to prop up a tent anyway?_

Of course alphas and omegas can be friends, he thinks as he glares at the piece of paper showing two sticky figures happily dragging a fabric over a perfectly put-together structure.

Wrong page.

Why wouldn't alphas and omegas be friends? It's totally possible.

He turns to page one.

It's not like unmated omegas are driven to alphas by uncontrolled forces. It's not like they are designed to submit to the others.

He turns to page two. It's not like unmated alphas go insane with anger and desire if they don't find a suitable omega for themselves. It's not like they go uncontrolled into heat cycles. It's not like...

Sungyeol throws the instruction down, giving up.

What is Sunggyu even dreaming about there? Of course alphas and omegas cannot be friends. It's nature that dictates these rules and if there's one thing you cannot defy, it's nature, he groans, swatting away an annoying insect. This is the exact reason he never goes camping.

'No luck?' a voice asks and Sungyeol's head snaps up, face lighting up when he see Dongwoo's smiling face looking back at him.

'My hero!' he yells out and attaches himself to the tiny alpha's leg, pulling the smaller body in his enveloping embrace 'Save me, hyung, because this is a level of difficulty I have never dealt with before'

Dongwoo laughs, ruffling his hair affectionately, before he frees himself from the other's tight grip and grins at him.

'You're so cute, Yeollie' he gives him a quick peck on the cheek before snatching the booklet up from the ground and looking it over.

 _Cute, hah_ Sungyeol sneers, satisfied with his smart tactic of getting out of unnecessary work, when he turns around towards the two omegas and freezes right up.

There, with his eyes glaring red and expression of pure anger on his face, is standing Woohyun. Sunggyu and Howon have fallen awfully quiet, huddling together and away from the other as they try staying as small and silent as possible. Woohyun is looking straight at where Sungyeol is standing, his whole stance tense as if before an attack. Sungyeol takes a step back, fear gripping his heart and all his senses yelling at him to run. The alpha lets out a low growl, his sharp teeth revealing into a nasty snarl, and Sungyeol doesn't know what he's done to earn his anger.

His mind is frantically searching for explanations of what could have caused the sudden change, the sudden flare in emotions, when he realises that Woohyun is not looking _at_ him, he's looking _past_ him, at something that's-

_Dongwoo_

Sungyeol's eyes widen in realisation as his head snaps back to looks at the smaller alpha.

That's when Woohyun attacks. 


	5. Complete

'What the hell where you thinking!' Sungyeol yells at him, almost in tears as he stands in front of the smaller alpha as a protective gesture. Although he's shielding him with his large body, he knows he would be no match for Woohyun if he decided to attack again. He's running on faith that the alpha doesn't _really_ want to hurt his friend and that he wouldn't do it with two omegas around.

'Are you insane?' he shakes his head as he looks over at where Howon is huddling Dongwoo. He's trying to stop the bleeding from his nose while Sunggyu is looking over him and checking for more injuries. He doesn't understand what got into Woohyun's head when he attacked the other like that out of nowhere but he knows he needs to stop it. He's a beta, after all, and everyone knows betas are the best mediators. He's lucky Woohyun stopped once he stepped in, as if regaining some of his previous senses. Now the alpha is standing on the side, snarling at them.

'Really, that was uncalled for' Sunggyu steps in, making Woohyun growls. Sungyeol warily eyes the unintimidated omega, wondering if this isn't going to only worsen the whole situation.

How does Sunggyu even do that? As an omega, how does he have the courage to stand up to an aggrieved alpha? Sungyeol's own hands are sweaty, his heart beating nervously when he looks at Woohyun's reddening eyes and protruding muscles. He's strong. Stronger than Dongwoo, stronger than all of them combined together and yet... he's not exactly afraid of him either.

'Sunggyu, stop, please' he begs and tries moving past the omega to bring himself in-between the two. Although he may have felt weird seeing them together, he doesn't want anything bad happening to his friend.

'No. Not before we get some kind of an explanation from him' the older is unrelenting, standing his ground as stable as a sturdy pole.

Is this the famed defence mechanism that omegas posses? Sungyeol wonders. No alpha would ever attack an omega for no reason except for when they, well, he doesn't really want to think about it because it hurts but - mate.

When they mate, alphas can attack their omegas, but no alpha would ever attack _their_ mate for any other reason. If Woohyun sees Sunggyu as his mate, he will never attack him. The thought makes Sungyeol feel absolutely devastated. He looks away from the two of them, wondering if he should leave because he swears his heart cannot take it.

He and Woohyun aren't a thing. They can't be a thing, so why does he feel like his heart is shattering at the thought of the alpha being with someone else?

'Move' he hears Woohyun saying and looks up, the alpha shoving Sunggyu out of his way before he grabs his arm.

'I need to talk to you. Now' he hisses, feverishly, as he drags him away. Sungyeol nods, his whole body going slack as he follows him.

 

-

 

When Woohyun said 'talk', he expected something different than being pressed against a nearby trunk and manhandled roughly. Woohyun's lips are on him, littering his neck with sloppy kisses, his hands having made their way under his shirt and sliding over every inch of his skin.

'Woohyun' he breaths out as the other looks up at him, eyes of hunger and passion greeting him. Sungyeol doesn't know what to think about it at all. He wants to stop him, push him away, but his hands _tremble_ when he tries. So maybe he doesn't really want it.

'Woohyun, please' he says the next time he opens his mouth, having no idea what he's asking for. Please _what_? Please take me here and now? No way, he shakes his head, such thoughts seemingly ridiculous. He is Lee Sungyeol, a stubborn independent beta, and he doesn't need Woohyun.

But please what?

'Got it' Woohyun says in return, yanking his shirt off and nipping at his shoulder. He's confused for a moment at what the other's doing but, when sharp teeth graze his skin, closing around a small chunk of it, he yells out in pain. The alpha is biting him, marking him as his again and, although he knows it doesn't work, it soothes his aching heart.

'Woohyun' he whimpers as he takes the other's face into his arms and turns it so that they can look at each other.

'Yeol' the other replies, eyes clouded and muddy, his lips reaching to touch his own, closing into an all-enveloping kiss. He can feel himself falling, his heart aching for everything the alpha has to offer, and maybe he's even not all that much against the other fucking him against the rough trunk in the middle of-

A cough.

They both freeze up, Sungyeol's now wide eyes falling onto the omega standing and looking at both of them, hands crossed over his chest.

'Not quite what I expected when I heard you screaming' he says, shaking his head in disapproval. Sungyeol looks at the state they are in, his back pressed against the hard bark, shirt half ripped and hair dishevel and - sure he could try lying that they were fighting but then there's also Woohyun's lips still attached to his neck, him breathing elaborately into his skin, and that's a bit harder to explain.

'I think I need to have a talk with both of you. Separately' the older says when he turns around to give them time to regain their decency.

Sungyeol thinks that this is going to be the worst talk of his life because he has no ideas how to explain this.

 

-

 

'I love him' Woohyun shrugs as he looks at the omega in front of him. It's no use denying it now, he knows, not after him openly attacking Dongwoo just because he touched _his_ beta.

Great, he's referring to Sungyeol as his now. Woohyun shakes his head, groaning in distress.

'Does he know?' Sunggyu asks with sincerity, his hand running soothing circles over the alpha's back and Woohyun's shoulders slump in defeat.

'Of course not! Of course he doesn't know. Can you imagine the mess if he ever got to know? It's Sungyeol we're talking about. He positively hates me'

Sunggyu has a hard time believing that. The glances the taller has been throwing his way when he talked with Woohyun, the looks he's been stealing at the other while they were driving, he understands them now and it makes him feel sorry for the two idiots he calls his friends.

'I have a feeling Sungyeol doesn't hate you at all' he says and snorts when the alpha visibly perks at his words 'Do you really think he would let someone touch him and bite him if he didn't have some kind of feelings for that person? I don't know what you two _think_ you're doing but a relationship like this is no less important than one shared between an alpha and an omega. You obviously think of him as your mate already' he grimaces, remembering poor Dongwoo and shakes his head in disapproval.

'This cannot continue like this, Woohyun. It's unhealthy for both of you but especially for you. You're going to go crazy and then you're really going to hurt someone, want it or not. You got to tell him or I will'

Woohyun glares at Sunggyu with all the hatred he can muster but falters when the omega doesn't even flinch.

'That shit's not going to work on me' he says and waves him off, ignoring more of that heated stare.

'I promise to talk to Sungyeol and hear him out but after that you both are on your own' and with that he stands up, leaving Woohyun nervous about what the omega will tell to _his_ beta.

 _Dammit_.

 

-

 

'Do you love him?' Sunggyu asks but Sungyeol's lips stay sealed. He wonders about that himself.

Does he?

He lets the alpha fuck him, yes, but that doesn't mean anything. He lets the alpha mark him and embrace him, kiss and control him. _Fine._ That may mean something but... He lets the alpha stay over, make him breakfast, sleep beside him at nights even when they aren't having sex. His chest tightens when he thinks about the other, he feels sad when Woohyun doesn't look at him only, his heart hurts at the thought of losing him.

'I might?' he answers, unsure, his brain working overtime all of sudden. He didn't think about it before, not in these terms because he couldn't afford to think like that. He cannot be in love with the alpha because that would destroy him.

'But that doesn't matter because I'm not an omega'

Sunggyu lets out an exasperated breath at that. 'Really? Once again with that? You're really one stubborn beta, you know that?'

Sungyeol flares up at the name, anger bubbling in his chest.

'But what do you know!' Because Sunggyu has it easy. Because he's an omega. Because he actually has a chance with Woohyun. 'It's biology, isn't it? Alphas and omegas get together to make children. They are meant to be together. That's why omegas are weak and submissive and alphas are strong and aggressive. It's the rule of law so why are you trying to push your agenda onto us when it's clearly not working!'

Sunggyu slaps him. Sungyeol cannot believe it but, when he brings his hand to his cheek, it stings.

'Why did you-'

Sunggyu punches him next.

He shies away, his large eyes widening 'What the hell?' he asks, feeling hurt.

'The first one was for all the omegas that you insulted' Sunggyu says calmly, flexing his fingers to see if they are fine 'and the second one-' he looks at his with a determined stare 'was for Woohyun'

Sungyeol swallows hard. Somehow, he feels like crying.

 

-

 

'Sunggyu said we should talk' Sungyeol says as he finds Woohyun sitting at the fire, the flames reflecting in his face. He looks apathetic, not even turning to him when he addresses him. So Sungyeol sits down, looking at the flames as well.

'Ok, talk' Woohyun says, making the other pout. He knew the alpha would be like this, make this difficult for him, and now he doesn't want to talk at all.

'Ah, just forget it' he mutters, tuning his face away because he's angry. Whatever Sunggyu thinks they are, they cannot be. The alpha doesn't even like him like that and even if he did-

He doesn't notice when Woohyun turns to look at him, eyes going dark. He's ripped out of his fuming only when he feels the other's fingers on his face, touching his sore cheek. It still stings because the omega really has a lot of power behind those tiny fists of his.

'Who did this to you?' Woohyun asks, his voice stern, and Sungyeol looks at him. The alpha is serious, not even questioning but demanding to know.

'What is it to you?' he rolls his eyes, trying to get away from the touch but Woohyun grabs his neck and keeps him still.

'Nothing. I'm just going to kill that person, that's all' he says and Sungyeol snorts.

'Really now? You're going to kill Sunggyu hyung now? I would _love_ to see that happen' he says, sarcastically, because he doesn't mean it at all. It's the most ridiculous thing he's heard so far because, first, an alpha would never attack an omega without a reason and, second, Woohyun would never attack Sunggyu for _him_.

The hand on his neck is gone the next moment and Woohyun stands up, moving purposely to where the omega is talking to Dongwoo. Sungyeol's eyes widen in shock because Woohyun looks weirdly determined and he cannot risk it.

'Wait wait wait' he stumbles after him, trying to hold the alpha back or reason with him.

'Has your brain turned into pudding finally? What the hell are you doing!?' he whines, using all of his strength to stop the other but barely succeeding 'If this is a joke you better stop now because I don't think it's funny and-'

Woohyun halts, detached himself from Sungyeol's grasp easily, pats his cheek and continues on his way to the omega.

'Hey! No! Listen' Sungyeol yells even louder when Woohyun stops at Sunggyu, scrambling to put a halt to whatever has gotten in the other's head. He cannot believe that he sees the alpha's eyes flaring red when Sunggyu - a freaking omega!- turns to face him. This is insane, he thinks, but then Woohyun snarls, pulling back his fist to deliver a deafening punch and Sungyeol doesn't think anymore.

He throws himself between his two friends.


	6. And I love you so

There's no way he can detach himself from the alpha without having to break something, Sungyeol sighs and pats the other's head kindly. The both of them have been in this position, on the ground, Woohyun draped all over him in a protective embrace, for an hour now. Sunggyu tried to talk some sense into the alpha but failed. Dongwoo and Howon didn’t even try. He's been holding Sungyeol into a death grip and kissing his face better nonstop.

He's really not hurt that much. Woohyun halted his punch the moment he realised he had thrown himself between them so he really didn't hit him all that hard. It stings but it hasn't left too big of a mark. But Woohyun's been apologising, looking absolutely heartbroken and sorrowful as he held him close, caressing the swollen skin on his cheek, and nothing Sungyeol has said so far has helped.

'Woohyun-'

'No' the alpha shakes his head, pulling him even tighter in his arms. He's going to suffocate him soon, Sungyeol knows. 

'Come on, I'm not dying’

'Shhh' Woohyun says and kisses his cheek again, lapping at the reddening wound. It's kind of disgusting but also sweet. 'I'm so so sorry, baby'

Sungyeol smiles. Woohyun's been doing nothing but sweet-talking him for the past hour. Baby and Yeolie and sweetie and honey. It's ridiculous, really, but he can't help his heart fluttering at every single one of them.        

'I'll be ok' he mutters as his hand drops onto one of Woohyun's forearms, gently drawing circles on it. 'I know you didn't mean it'

‘I still should have stopped when you asked me'

'Yeah, you should have' Sungyeol nods and they fall into a comfortable silence after that. 

'Hey, alpha' he asks after a while, listening to their breaths calmly complimenting each other, 'what are we exactly?'

Woohyun's hands are caressing his shoulders, falling to his back before sliding upwards into his hair and petting the short ones on his nape. It feels so wonderful, Sungyeol would purr.

'What do you want us to be?’ he answers, his eyes searching out and finding his, and Sungyeol's put on the spot. Now it's his turn to make up his mind. 

'I don't-' he looks down, insecurities creeping up his spine like spiders and infesting his brains, 'I have no ideas because I don't understand. I don’t know if this could ever work. I just- don't want you to leave me one day for some kind of an omega because you realise that I’m not enough'

There it is again. His stupid insecurities. Sungyeol hides his face in the other's shoulder. 

The alpha is so small, so tiny in his arms but he feels big and overpowering now, like a giant that's cradling a child. 

'Shhh' Woohyun tells him again, his hands still in his hair, as he rocks them gently from side to side. 'I won't, Yeol, I promise. Please believe in me’

He lets the alpha take control, take him by his arms and press their lips together, coercing one kiss after another out of him. It's soothing his tired, overworked brain.  

'I'm trying' he mumbles against the other’s lips as he’s catching his breath. ‘But I’m struggling. All my life I was taught that alphas and omegas go together, that they are the ones with the happy endings. I want to believe in this but it’s hard’

Woohyun leans in and kisses him again, soft lips against his own, bruised ones, a warm tongue making its way into his mouth and tasting him, taking all his doubts away together with it.

‘Please, Yoel, don’t. Can’t you see that I’m so in love with you it's crazy?’ Woohyun says as they part and he hugs him close, face hiding in his chest. Suddenly the strong alpha seems small and vulnerable and Sungyeol realises that he’s trembling. Everything he’s been so afraid of, so scared of, is happening to the man in his arms and he didn’t even know. He’s been so self-absorbed in his own worries that he didn’t notice the other’s distress and pain.

‘I’m sorry’ he tells him, caressing his hair as he kisses it gently, fingers threading through the long strands ‘I didn’t mean to’

They are quite ridiculous, he thinks, as he looks at the dying flames in the bonfire, because they are holding each other’s hearts in their hands, too afraid of taking the next step in fears of breaking them.

‘I love you. I really think I do’ he says in a voice barely above a whisper but it feels like he just shouted it for the whole world to hear.  It feels like the colours in his small, bleak existence have been turned back on. His heart feels light and content and there’s not a single worry on his mind anymore. Woohyun loves him and he loves Woohyun and maybe that was always the way it was meant to be.

 

-

 

‘What is he- why is he- how do you-’ Myungsoo stutters, eyes wide and mouth hanging open when he looks at the alpha coming out of Sungyeol’s kitchen, freshly toasted bread in his hands.

‘I can make you waffles, pancakes, rice with egg- just ask’ Woohyun tells him as he passes him by, ignoring the other’s gaping expression. ‘As for you, sweetheart, only oatmeal with fruit’ he says as he reaches the table where Sungyeol’s lingering, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. He pouts at that but cannot keep the smile off of his face anyway. The alpha has been insisting on eating healthy and he’s determined to keep to it. Sungyeol doesn’t like it too much but he’s weak to the other's charms.

‘No way’ Myungsoo whispers, horrified eyes turning to Sungjong who seems to be much more accepting and much less of a jerk about it.

‘Well, it’s like this, Soo’ he begins as he takes him by the arm and drags him over to join Sungyeol at the table, ‘when two people are in love, they want to spend all time together. Just like us, right? I’m sure you can understand this as it’s not such a difficult of a concept’

‘But they are nothing like us, they’re-’ Sungjong jabs an elbow in the alpha’s side and Sungyeol thanks him in his mind for that. At least now he knows who’s wearing pants in that relationship. He hopes he’s the one wearing them in his.

So maybe these two invited themselves over once again, and maybe this time he let them.

‘Come on, everybody sit down and eat something’ Woohyun tells the three of them when he comes out of the kitchen with a jug of freshly squeezed orange juice, and a bowl of terribly bland oatmeal. Sungyeol sighs as it’s placed in front of him but sucks it up. If eating oatmeal is what’s going to make Woohyun stay, he’s going to go on an oatmeal-only diet starting from today.

‘So,’ Sungjong asks as they all have sat down at the table, observing the newly-formed couple with a calculated look, ‘since when are you two together?’

Sungyeol colours deep red at the question, eyes falling to look at everywhere but the alpha. Woohyun smirks at that, starting to stack a knoll of fruits onto the other’s bowl.

‘Why don’t you tell them, sweetheart?’ he stares him down with a pointed look, making Sungyeol colour an even deeper shade of red.

‘Officially? Since yesterday’ he mutters, stubbornly refusing to look at the other. Just thinking about what happened yesterday makes his body shiver in pleasure, warmth spreading through him and threatening to overwhelm his every sense. It was pretty magical but nothing he should be thinking about while eating breakfast with friends.

‘And what are we now?’ Woohyun presses further, the fruit on his bowl now taking more space than the oatmeal itself, and Sungyeol finally looks at him, eyes going soft and a gentle smile appearing on his lips.

‘Mates’ he mutters lovingly, his hand reaching for the alpha’s face and caressing it lightly.

‘That’s right’ the other answers as he gently kisses his fingers in response.

They do not know the first thing about how this is going to work and how long are they going to last, but for now this is everything they could have asked for. So maybe Woohyun is the one wearing the pants in their relationship. And he prefers him without his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter I guess we will find out what happened last night. That will be once again highly rated. Yay?


	7. <3

/two days prior/

They part that evening, making promises Sungyeol isn’t sure they will keep. Woohyun kisses him sweetly on the doorstep, caressing his bruised cheek with regret settled deep into his eyes.

Sungyeol tells him it's OK, that it doesn't hurt although it does, playfully shoving the other away. The alpha hesitates, as if he wants to say something, before he pulls him in one last embrace and kisses him deeply. It sends shivers of pleasure down Sungyeol's spine and he wants to ask Woohyun to stay but the alpha is already gone, leaving him standing there all alone.

As he closes the door, insecurities crawl back up into his skull and tell him that this isn't real, that Woohyun didn't really mean it. Sungyeol knows he's being stupid but the ache in his heart when the other is not around seems to open like an unhealed wound.

 _He loves me_ Sungyeol thinks and wants to believe it but _why isn't he here then?_

He drags himself to his bed, falling into it without even bothering to undress, and stares at his dark ceilings. He has a really nice apartment, he knows, and the temperature in it is just right, as always. So why does it feel so empty and cold all of sudden?

 

-

 

When Sungyeol opens the door the next morning, looking like he's going to murder whoever dared to bother him at 7 o'clock on a Saturday, Woohyun with a large box in his hands is not what he expects. He pushes right past him, entering the place like he owns it.

'What are you doing?' Sungyeol eyes him wearily, the alpha starting to empty the box on the small coffee table at the sofa. Assortments of thing which do not belong in this apartment make their appearance.

'What do you think I'm doing?' the alpha says with a glint in his eye, stacking his cooking books neatly one above the other.

'I don't know, you tell me' Sungyeol says with forced frustration but a glimmer of hope flickers to life in his chest. 'Why are you bringing your things over?' but he knows exactly why.

Woohyun grins, taking out a couple of framed childhood photos and setting them on a nearby shelf.

'Now it feels like home' he says to which Sungyeol disagrees because now his apartment looks tasteless.

'I don't get it, alpha'

'It's because you're stupid, my dear beta'

Woohyun replies and, before Sungyeol manages to get a word out, he silences him with a kiss, two strong arms making it around his waist. They are such a mismatched couple, Sungyeol thinks as he feels the other straining to reach all the way up to his lips, but so be it, he decides and leans down to meet him.

When they part, the alpha is still grinning and Sungyeol cannot help grinning back.

'You're quite sweet in the mornings, you know that?' he mutters, his hand sliding down the other's chest.

'And you look like shit' Woohyun replies, making Sungyeol frown at that. Aren't they past the childish phase of insults or is this really what the alpha thinks of him? 'But I still love you anyway' Woohyun quickly adds and Sungyeol feels placated. He will take what he can get for now.

Turning away his blushing face, Sungyeol wiggles out of the other's grasp and look at everything he's brought over.

'So what is the meaning of this?' he asks and raises a critical eyebrow when he notices an air humidifier. The air in his apartment is perfectly fine, thank you, so why is the other bringing this shit over? 

'I'm moving in, obviously' Woohyun replies as he resumes his packing.

'Without my permission?'

'With your permission'

'What if I don't agree to this?'

'Then I'll make you to' and with that Woohyun puts the empty cardboard away, Sungyeol's table looking like a total mess. He sighs and shakes his head because _no, this is too sudden, this is not right_. He enjoys living in his nice, vast apartment and he likes the life he's been leading so far. It's comfortable and easy. He doesn't have to care about anything or anyone or reckon with someone else. This is too inconvenient, too bothersome, too ... scary.

'It's a terrible idea, Woohyun'

'It's the best one I've had so far. I went home yesterday and terminated my contract. I basically don't have anywhere else to live, Sungyeol, so you have to take me in, want it or not'

'I don't see how that's any of my problem' he says as he looks at his arms, wondering why they suddenly feel so cold. It's like all his blood is circulating his heart only, leaving nothing for the rest of his body.

'You are my problem' Woohyun says and goes over, looking up into the other's face.

'Look at me, Sungyeol' and he does. 'I am not going to let you live alone anymore, got it?' He takes the beta's hands into his own and holds them, his expression serious. 'I know you have all these doubts and insecurities but I have them too, okay? I'm also scared you will throw me aside like i don't matter one day or decide we can't be together just because I'm an alpha'

Sungyeol nods, his eyes once again falling to anywhere but the other's face.

'Come on, look at me seriously' Woohyun begs and Sungyeol draws in a sharp breath, turning back to him.

'What I said back there, I meant it' there's hurt in Woohyun's eyes when Sungyeol looks into them and he wants nothing else but to kiss the pain away. 'I want you to give this- to give us a chance and I'll make sure I get that chance even if I have to barge in your life uninvited, just like I have done so far. I will make you accept that I want you and not some omega or whoever you might see as your rival next'

'You make it sound like you have been trying to barge into my life for years'

'And maybe I have, and maybe you never noticed' Woohyun tells him, leaning in, his lips barely reaching up to the side of his jaw.

'You're so short' Sungyeol snorts for the lack of anything better to say. Woohyun tugs him down by his arm for that and plants a wet one on him.

'I may be lacking in the height department but I'm not lacking anywhere else' he smirks, wiggling his eyebrows and Sungyeol has to agree to that.

 

-

 

He lets Woohyun move in with him. The more boxes the shorter man keeps bringing into his apartment, the more regrets he has. But every time he opens his mouth to say something, Woohyun's there to kiss him silly, leaving him dazed and confused. Their game of push and pull continues well into late night when they are finally done with everything and are sitting on the couch, exhausted.

'Why do you have so much unnecessary shit?' Sungyeol whines as he looks at the horror that is his living room. It's filled with weird figurines, books and numerous pictures in silly frames. It looks more like a hoarder's dream than his sleek, nice living room anymore. The sight makes him tear up and not in the good way.

He knew that the alpha would be nothing but trouble if he let him close and now he knows why.

'I don't like it' he whines as he takes a look around but Woohyun pays him no heed. Instead, he swiftly moves over him and presses him into the soft cushions.

'Time to finish the moving in' he says as he starts unbuttoning Sungyeol's shirt to which the beta raises a critical eyebrow.

'And what do you mean by that?'

'What I mean' Woohyun grins as he leans in, hands still working on getting the shirt off, 'is that I have to move _inside_ of you now'

Sungyeol turns ten thousand shades redder, up until the tips of his ears, and pushes the alpha off, his eyes so impossibly wide it's almost comical.

'The hell, Woohyun! That was the worst thing you've ever come up with!'

'Huh? I thought that was witty' the alpha shrugs as he picks himself off of the floor, brushing some dirt from his pants. He proceeds to take the taller by his arm and drag him to the bedroom. 'But really, a man's got to do what he's got to do, so stop stalling and let's fuck'

'But I don't want to when you're so rude about it' Sungyeol whines, trying to get his hand out of the other's grip but failing.

 

-

 

By the time he's thrown onto the bed, his body pressed into the soft mattress with the alpha on top of him and their lips meeting in heated kisses, complaining is the last thing on his mind.

'Let's mate' Woohyun tells him and Sungyeol snorts in reply.

'There's no such thing between alphas and betas' he tells him, tracing kisses along the other's jaw.

'As long as I'm concerned, you're my mate and it doesn't matter if you're an omega, beta or whatever. So surely we can mate'

 _Unreasonable_  Sungyeol thinks, that's what the other is, but when Woohyun undresses him and roams his hands all over his sensitive skin, he decides that it doesn't matter. They have never been this open and vulnerable before, never taken their time to simply enjoy each other unhurriedly, and it seems like a completely new experience altogether. Sungyeol lets his hands slide over Woohyun's chest, taking into the muscles rippling underneath his fingers every time the other moves, and he finds everything new, fascinating and exciting. The alpha lets him take his time, looking at the beta with an amused expression.

'You're enjoying yourself there?' he finally asks when he gets tired of the wait, long minutes passing them by as Sungyeol keeps exploring his skin. The beta looks up at him at that, as if snapping out of a daze.

'Huh?'

'I'm asking if you're enjoying yourself there. You seem to be very fixated on my chest and abs'

'Oh, sure, I guess' the other mutters as he lets his hand slide a bit lower, curiously cocking his head to the side, 'it's just that I have never seen all of you like this, naked and just- there'

'Mhm' Woohyun nods in agreement, lazily treading his hand through the other's hair, 'cannot disagree with that. Our encounters so far have mostly consisted of you face first in the bed or the wall or the-'

'Shut it' Sungyeol groans, pressing a palm in front of the other's mouth. He once again feels a blush creep up to his cheeks. He expects a snarky remark, another light-hearted insult, but instead Woohyun's eyes turn serious. 

'I'm sorry' he says all of suddenly as he catches Sungyeol's hand in his own and kisses the open palm, 'I didn't mean to be so rough with you before'

'It's not like I didn't want it'

'But I want to be sweet to you now' he tells him and pulls the beta in, taking kiss after a kiss from his mouth. He presses a hand against his chest, making Sungyeol lay on the bed with his large eyes observing his every move, and Woohyun finds him truly beautiful like this. No anger, no hurried looks, no hurt in his heart. They have all the time in the world to enjoy each other and Woohyun wants to make Sungyeol feel all the love that he has for him.

He leans down, kissing him again and again, caressing his face, carefully bypassing the ugly bruise which still makes his heart clench with guilt, but he's not going to let that bother him now. He kisses further down, the neck, the collar bones, the hardening nipples, the dip above the hips until he's in between his legs and the other is looking at him with curiosity, wondering what's going to happen next. Woohyun takes him into his hand, the other's member feeling hard and heavy against his palm already, and strokes up and down slowly, lazily. Sungyeol bites his lip in response, breathing increasing, but his eyes keep observing his every move.

Woohyun smirks at that, knowing very well what the beta's expecting, and decides he's not going to tease him today. Without a warning he puts his lips around the tip and swallows, enjoying the feeling of the whole length filling his mouth, sliding up until the back of his throat. He's bragged to the beta about his blowjob skills before, but he's never shown him. Which is a pity, he thinks, because Sungyeol tastes amazing.

The feel of the other's hard length in his mouth makes all his senses alight with desire. He wants to swallow him whole, please and spoil him and make him feel how loved and wanted he is. Without a stop he swallows the other again and again, humming every time he's deep inside of his throat. It makes Sungyeol lose his concentration, break his intense stare and turn into a moaning mess.

His hands are in his hair now, pushing and demanding for more, making Woohyun smirk in satisfaction. That's exactly what he wanted, he thinks and lifts his head, letting the other's hard length fall from his mouth. He spits everything that he's gathered in his hand and reaches down to press his now slick fingers against the other's opening.

'Open up' he tells him as he stares into the beta's eyes and pushes two fingers inside at once. Sungyeol looks squeamish about what he's done at first but then lets himself relax, his thighs falling wider apart and giving Woohyun more room to make himself comfortable there. The alpha works his way in carefully, with deep, long pushes, kissing the soft skin around the sensitive area from time to time. He's usually not this nice, doesn't take the time with anyone like this, but Sungyeol's not just anyone. They are mates and this is their first 'real' night together.

'Woohyun' the beta says after a while and Woohyun looks up at him, cheeks flushed and eyes clouded with lust, and he's never seen him look so beautiful before.

 _Should have done this a long time ago_ , he decides, and removes his fingers. He lifts himself up on his knees and reaches for Sungyeol's lips again. He falls comfortably in the other's embrace as they do nothing else but enjoy each other for a moment. His member is slick with his precum so he doesn't stop for anything else when he leads it to the other's opening and pushes inside. He listens to Sungyeol's breathing, careful to make sure it's returned back to normal, before he continues. His hand slides down the length of other's leg and he nudges him to wrap it around his waist for balance.

'Hold onto me' he tells him when he looks back into his eyes, noting how the flush on Sungyeol's face is much deeper than before.

'Ah, you're all red now. Have you never been loved before?' he asks, almost curiously, and a sharp pang goes through his heart when the other turns his face away.

_So that's how it is..._

'No wonder you were always so grumpy' Woohyun chuckles and starts moving with slow, deep thrusts, finding it amusing how Sungyeol tries to look offended but fails miserably.

'Poor stupid beta, why didn't you let me sooner' he says as he kisses the corner of his lips and thrusts gently again, filling the other's body with pleasure. They keep kissing, Sungyeol's long arms wrapping around Woohyun's neck and sliding into his hair, and Woohyun thinks he could do this forever.

'Do you love me?' he asks him, halting his movements as he's buried deep inside of the other's body and Sungyeol looks at him almost peeved. He still tells him 'yes' before he wriggles to get the other moving again.

'Yeah, I love myself too' Woohyun grins, quickly adding 'but I love you more' when Sungyeol looks _really_ peeved. They keep enjoying the slow burn for a while longer before the alpha decides to speed things up and hooks one long leg around the small of his back, pressing his fingers into a bony hip.

'I'm seriously going to fatten you up, I need some more padding' he groans as he drives in harder, eliciting a gasp from the beta underneath him. 'Although I'm not exactly complaining right now'

'Do you _ever_ shut up?' Sungyeol groans at him, putting his hands over his ears as he closes his eyes, and Woohyun admits that he has a point there. He decides to holds his mouth for the rest of the time and concentrate on fucking the other seriously.

He's moving faster, more aggressively, still going deep with every thrust, and feels Sungyeol moving together with him. They fit perfectly when they are like this and maybe that's all that matters. He drives deep again and again and he can feel himself getting closer with every push. It's not frantic and needy like all the times before, as this time his desire builds slowly, letting him fully enjoy the warmth around his dick, the feel of the other's skin against his own, the sound of their breaths and their soft touches. It all blurs together into one, single thought that's clearer than any other thought he's ever had in his life.

Sungyeol is his mate, the other part of his heart and his soul, and he doesn't need to bite and claim him to know that.

Without a warning Sungyeol comes between them, his body shuddering with pleasure as he lets a strangled cry leave his lips. Woohyun feels himself going over the edge as well, loosing himself into the other's embrace and the fullness within his heart.

 

-

 

'Stay with me. Forever' he tells him as he regains his breath, his elbows snugly placed on either side of the other's face. He's staring down at him, Sungyeol's large eyes looking back at him and he can swear he sees them sparkle.

'Yes' the beta tells him as he reaches up, long fingers tracing his lips 'forever' and Woohyun knows that he means it, from the bottom of his heart.

 

***

 

_end_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the journey ends! I never thought so many people will actually like my WooYeol story! Thanks. 
> 
> ... also, that was kind of lewd...

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post my complete WooYeol story somewhere.


End file.
